Chambers of the Minish Mage
by BitterIris
Summary: Vaati, known for kidnapping young maidens, has taken young Athina from Kakariko Village while she's on the edge of the Lost Woods. She is taken to the Palace of Winds high up in the sky and held captive there. She longs to break free and return home, but the more she gets to know him the more she questions herself. Is there a chance that she can change this wicked Minish's heart?
1. Taken Away in a Gust of Wind

**A/N:** So I started replaying Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap and the rest of the Four Swords series for the first time in years this summer. As a result I've remembered my obsession with the main villain, Vaati. Seriously, he was my first video game character I fangirled over when I was in elementary school. So I figured I'd expand my horizons, cool it with all the Naruto fan fiction and start writing them for other series. So why not started with the a fan fiction about my favorite purple Minish :3

* * *

A gentle wind blew by surrounding the little village of Kakariko. The windmills slowly turned with them, the chickens let the wind ruffle their feathers and the young boys watched as the clouds drifted by. But a sense of panic was hanging in the air. The parents around all worried about their young daughter's after the rumors that had been going around of a mysterious Mage casting wind spells to snatch them up for his own good. Many parents kept their daughter's indoors on days like today, orphaned girls were even brought inside die to the fear that something would happen to them. But one girl stood out from the bunch, unafraid to venture out on the windy day to head to the woods.

The grass gently brushed up against this girls pale white feet, her caramel hair swaying across her back just past the waist of her periwinkle dress. Her hazel eyes were beaming as she watched the young boys run around with their fake swords smiling and laughing. She could see some of the girls looking out their windows, yearning to run free. She never understood why parents would freak out so much at the thought of letting their daughters run free on a day such as today. She didn't see why they didn't believe it was only wind and not this apparent Mage that was going to take them away.

What a naive maiden she was.

"Athina! What are you doing out here on a day like today? You could get yourself in trouble!"

The girl cocked her head to the side at her neighbor. "Oh but Mister Drakkhan I don't see what the issue is. It's just a little wind! It won't do any harm."

The elderly man sighed as he ran his tan, wrinkly fingers through his snow white hair. "You are an odd one... All the other girls instantly went indoors when the wind started; they all knew it was best to go inside even if they didn't want to. But you, you seem to be a brave one. I don't know if I should admire you or scold you!"

Athina gently giggled at the old man before gently waving and going on her way again. She wanted to get a few of the flowers that grew on the rim of the Lost Woods. She knew better than to enter the wicked woods, for in there laid feral thieves hunting any one who dared to enter down and taking all of their valuables. Without anything to give in hopes of being able to escape, the girl decided it was best to stay in an area where she could quickly run for help if need be.

Along the edge of the forest was a vast array of colored town flowers. There were reds and yellows, violets and blues, even white ones that looked as pure as the winter's snow. Each one stood out against each other like colors on a canvas. Athina watched as the flowers swayed with the wind, smiling to herself as they let go of a few if their petals. She watched as they danced away, playing in the wind.

Athina reached down, gently plucking a few of the flowers from the ground and holding them to get face. She inhaled deeply, taking in their sweet scent.

_"Flowers for the pretty maiden..."_

A calm voice that seemed to be carried by the wind flew in one ear and circled around Athina's mind, making her look around in wonder.

"W-Who's there?" She whimpered a bit.

Athina wasn't one to get scared, but when it came to the Lost Woods and thieves she had to admit she was very frightened.

_"Ah... But you know me by legend... By the fear stricken in every woman's heart..."_

The wind became ominous as she found herself almost unable to say his name aloud; the name of the demon the villagers feared. The wind began spiraling around Athina's feet as she turned quickly, launching her body towards the village. She ran as fast as her bare feet could carry her but she could still feel the wind beginning to coil around her legs. A sinister laugh echoed.

_"There is no escape; just give into my power!"_

Just before Athina could hit the village she felt as if she was being lifting from the ground and engulfed into a tornado of power. She caught a glimpse of safety just before she blacked out.

* * *

A lilac colored man caught the unconscious girl, smiling wickedly to himself. He got joy out of stealing young maidens for himself, taking them as his prisoners and doing to them what he will. It had been awhile since he had stolen one to aid his lust. His red eyes went wide; a broad smirk plastered on his face. A soft laugh escaped from between his teeth as he carried the young girl into his chambers.

Each footstep echoed off the old bricks of the Palace of winds. The walls were built of tan brinks, each door frame had been surrounded by pale gray stone, and statues lined up against them. Each one burned a gentle flame to light the way. Below Vaati's cooper colored sandals laid a navy blue carpet with deep purple swirls embroidering the lining.

His deep red eyes turned towards the pale girl he held in his arms. She was thin and looked very fragile. He preferred maidens who looked weak; he enjoyed dominating them. Never has a woman been able to resist him as soon as they felt his lips against theirs and his body pressed tightly to them.

_"Every human is the same... Subcombing to the strongest and doing their bidding... This girl will be no different..."_

The Mage tossed the girl onto his bed, watching her bounce slightly for a moment on the dark blue cotton blanket. His eyes grew wicked as he thought about taking his prize. With a snap of his fingers he watched her open her eyes with a kind of dazed look.

Athina looked around as he eyes adjusted. The room looked old, worn out, holding an ominous feeling to it in the air. When her eyes hazel eyes met with a stranger mans red ones she let out a loud shriek. She went with her first idea on how to save herself; a well aimed kick.

She watched as the man went down to his knees coughing and holding himself in pain. She took that opportunity to run. Vaati watched her through half opened eyes muttering to himself "That damn girls going to wish she didn't do that."

She let her feet carry her as she ran down each hall taking no time to stop and think to herself if she was lost or not. She kept going through door after door, turning back at each dead end, feeling the breeze below her bare feet she feared was the same wind as before.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she found herself in front of a large, wooden door decorated with light gray stones with a winged demon with one eye resting as the design on the keystone. It's glare made her stop and stare at it. For a moment she didn't see a demon looking fiercely down at her but something sad longing for help. But as soon as she felt the breeze by her feet getting stronger she pushed the thought to the side and ran out.

All around Athina was a field of sky blue surrounded by hills of puffy white clouds. Each one floated by carefree, ignoring the pained look on the young girls face. She let herself fall to her knees, not caring if her dress got ruined or not, realizing they were high above any civilization; she had nowhere to go.

Athina laid on the cold bricks and let the wind tug at her caramel locks as she closed her eyes. The wind was harsh, pulling at her hair as if it was trying to force her back inside. She refused to listen to it, refused to give into the winds demands and turn around. She laid there, closing her eyes and wishing for sleep to come to her.

* * *

**A/N:**I hope you all enjoyed it! There is more to come since I decided not to publish stories anymore until I have a few chapters written already to avoid my issue of not publishing all the time.

**R/R please! :3**


	2. Self-Servitude

It felt as if Athina had slept for days. Her head throbbed, bones ache and body felt tender to touch. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, peering around her. She was back in the room she awoke in earlier. She slowly sat up wincing in pain and panting. She felt feverish, swaying a bit when she fully sat up. Never has she felt so weak.

"Awake at last..."

The stranger from before approached the young girl, slowly drawing near. She shook her head and tried backing up only to find that she was too weak.

"It's no use. Laying outside in the wind, falling asleep and staying that way even when it begins to storm. You should feel lucky that I so much as thought to move you into here."

"You... Helped me...?" She questioned weakly.

"Yes," he stated, "but don't get the wrong idea. You're useless to me dead."

Athina gave a gentle smile before laying back down and closing her eyes. Just before she drifted back to sleep she whispered "Thank you..."

Vaati raised his eyebrow before shaking his head, turning from the girl and out of the room. He didn't want to bother with someone who was ill when he had the chance to take someone who was perfectly fine. But he made a rule of not returning the girls he took to their homes; he would simply drop them in the woods somewhere to find their own way.

"Foolish, weak humans... A little wind proving to be too much for you... Yet this one laid out there until she she got ill? How stupid mankind can be..."

He entered into another chamber of the palace. The room looked very similar to the other one only to have a bed adorn in a different colored cotton blanket. He laid down on top of the warm, purple material and closed his eyes. He didn't go to sleep though, but instead listened to the wind blowing outside. He could hear it seeping in from the walls; a welcomed draft in which he found comfort.

Vaati ran his long, lilac fingers over the hat that sat on his head and for a brief moment he thought back to the day when he put it on. He thought back to the curse he placed on his master, the first time he felt the power running through his veins, the unbelievable amount of control he had over his destiny.

Now the Mage spent his days here, kidnapping maidens and plotting his revenge on Hyrule and the Minish. He let the wind surround his body as he stood up. It took him out of the room and into a field.

It was empty, untouched by the world man created. Each blade of grass stood up tall and proud, only moving when the wind made them sway. Leaves rustled in the trees, shading areas on the ground from the rays if the sun. It wouldn't be up much longer though. The night was drawing near. The colors of the sky were slowly changing from sky blue to shades of pink, purple, indigo and red. Soon it would all be navy and in the middle of it would be a bright, white moon surrounded by stars twinkling.

It was around this time that Vaati would return to the ground to remain hidden from mankind yet to be able to roam freely. There were trees filled with fruit around here, wild animals roamed freely helping the plants and seeds move; it was a small area of peace. He only came here to think, to hide from everyone, to get away from it all. Man did still amuse him though. The young minish had always had a fascination with what goes on in human minds.

Man was a greedy bunch; always waging war for more land, fighting within the own kingdoms and lands to see who has the most power, growing their armies and collecting the vast amount of their own wealth for themselves. Vaati craved the type of power. He wanted to be better than everyone else, wanted to embrace the darkness in the heart of men and make it his own. He wanted the riches, the women but, more than anything else, he wanted power.

For as long as Vaati could remember he had been fascinated by man's lust for darkness and greed for more than they need. He remained astounded by how they would act around each other; a smile and a friendly face hides everything well. They would keep up a facade that they cared for one another, had each others backs and would always be there for each other but as soon as they could they'd pick up a sword, or knife, and stab it right into them.

Betrayal was in the hearts of all humans. It was running through their blood to betray one another. It was sickening.

A few small, fluffy gray bunnies ran by chasing a much larger rabbit of similar colors. The rabbit seemed to stop and looked back every few hops to make sure that the bunnies were following. He took a step towards the animals, trying to be quiet. One small twig though ruined it for him as a crack could be heard coming from under his foot. Instantly the rabbits scurried away from one another.

"Fear… It's in the heart of all creatures…"

It satisfied Vaati, yet made him wonder why creatures have always ran from him since he placed the hat on his head. But it was the power that ran through his veins that prevented him from removing it. He loved the power, loved the control, he accepted the darkness in his heart and therefore accepted his power.

His reason for coming down here came out in a low rumble that had risen from his toes and roared in his stomach. The small aching feeling of hunger was taking over him. He needed to get himself food; the girl could worry about herself.

All humans had the ability to fend for themselves just like all living things could. If something as small as a fly can go out and get their own food then some girl, 100 times the size of one, can easily gather something for herself. There was no reason for him to offer his help to her; he just needed to care for himself.

Up in the tall trees Vaati could see the large, round, ripe red apples dangling down and begging to be picked. They swung gently on the branches, barely holding on by their stems, threatening to begin to tumblr towards the ground and crash down, bruised and unable to be enjoyed by anything but the rodents on the ground. Those were considered the useless ones, those that couldn't hold on were just as worthless as the soil they fell into.

Nothing would be worth anything unless they could hold on until the very end.


End file.
